1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounts for attachment of apparatus to wheelchairs, and more particularly to camera mounts or stands for wheelchairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many handicapped persons have illnesses or disabilities, such as paraplegia, multiple sclerosis, etc., which confine them to wheelchairs for mobility. Many different devices and apparatus have been proposed in order to assist the wheelchair bound individual to engage in a broader range of activities and hobbies than might otherwise be possible. A few of these devices are directed at particular activities, while most are directed to a diversified range of activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,825, issued May 12, 1981 to Robert LeDonne, discloses a plate having camera attaching means, the plate including four pivotally mounted legs having ball and socket joints at the other end of the legs, at least two legs having flat pads attached to the wheelchair arms by Velcro straps, the other two legs either having similar flat pads or spring clips for attachment to wheelchairs with short arms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,241, issued Dec. 19, 1995 to David L. Helman, teaches a Wheelchair Accessory Stand for rifles, cameras, and the like including two cross members permanently secured to side bars or front posts on the wheelchair, a rotatable vertical rod mounted on bushings on the cross member with a collar for height adjustment, a horizontal stand screwed onto the vertical rod, slidable base mounts on the horizontal stand, and pivoting adjustable brackets to receive the rifle, camera or other device mounted on the slidable base.
Mounts for attaching a variety of different utensils and equipment to wheelchairs include U.S. Pat. No. 5,040, 813, issued Aug. 20, 1991 to Carlyen F. Cumbie, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,240, issued Sep. 21, 1993 to Romich, et al. The Cumbie patent shows a base member mounting to the lower frame of the wheelchair, a support rod extending from the base, a latching means for supporting the support rod, the support rod being adapted for receiving a variety of utensils and apparatus, such as bowling balls, fishing rods, umbrellas, telephones, etc. The Romich patent describes a mount attached to the armrest having first and second rotating axles, the axles rotating by means of pulleys, the mount being suitable for communications devices, computers, etc.
Devices for mounting trays, baskets, and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,685, issued Nov. 7, 1989 to Glenn A. Bahm, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,393, issued Apr. 3, 1990 to Charles F. Wood, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,711, issued Jul. 20,1993 to Thomas T. Summers. The Bahm patent describes a pivotal mount for a work tray having two plates which clamp on opposite sides of a wheelchair arm, and locking means with a cam to lock the mount on the arm, and a tubular sleeve to receive the tray. The Wood patent teaches a mount attached horizontally and vertically to a wheelchair by nuts and bolts having a square shaped tube for receiving various stanchions supporting armrests, baskets, etc. The Summers patent shows a tray assembly with both horizontal and vertical support members, adjustable in both directions, the trays sliding on grooves.
Photography is a hobby which has attracted numerous enthusiastic and dedicated adherents. In addition to the intrinsic merits of the hobby, it offers a useful diversion to the handicapped person which can provide a much needed sense of accomplishment and achievement.
It is evident that most devices designed for attaching apparatus to a wheelchair have been designed to accommodate a variety of apparatus, rather than being specifically designed for supporting a particular device. The versatility of the devices is useful for general purposes, but has drawbacks when specifically applied to cameras. On these devices the mounting point is not specifically adapted for mounting a camera, hence it requires some degree of adaptation and adjustment to mount the camera on a general purpose wheelchair support. The general purpose supports or stands are more complex, bulkier, and are not designed with a view towards locking the stand in a rigid position while aiming or focusing a camera. On the other hand, the LeDonne device, although specifically designed for mounting a camera, has four telescoping legs disposed across both armrests, leaving the wheelchair occupant encumbered and restricted in his upper body movements while the tripod support is in place, and restricting his field of vision.
Hence, there is a need for a relatively simple stand particularly adapted to mounting a camera to a wheelchair which is less cumbersome to the wheelchair bound individual, and which maintains the camera in a relatively rigid position during aiming and focusing in order to overcome the limitations of the prior art.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a wheelchair camera stand solving the aforementioned problems is desired.